Their Deepest Thoughts
by WWESpongefan
Summary: Sandy wants to do something to help people remember things. Spongebob tells her that he's had strange dreams. She invents something that tells you their thoughts or what they dream about. Sometimes it even includes mental images. She wants Spongebob to test it out, but is there something that he is hiding from her, and is she hiding something from him?


**Their Deepest Thoughts**

Sandy seemed to notice that sometimes Spongebob has a hard time thinking of what to say or he tells her that sometimes he forgets what he was going to say. Other times Spongebob tells Sandy that he has been having strange dreams lately, but he doesn't tell her that she is the one in his dreams. What Sandy doesn't realize is that maybe he's keeping something to himself. She invents something that will help people remember what they are going to say and even shows her what they are thinking. Spongebob was on his way over to see Sandy. She called him because she told him that she needed his help. He was excited and happy to help, he always enjoyed feeling needed. He quickly went to the flower store and bought her, the pink daisies that he always gets her. He liked seeing the look on her face when he gave her flowers. He wasn't exactly sure what Sandy was working on, but he was happy to help anyway. He got to her house and waited for her to let him in.

"Hi Sandy, I got you some flowers."

"Aw you're so sweet Spongebob. Come on in."

She takes the flowers and puts them in a vase and sets the flowers on her picnic table. Spongebob saw Sandy's invention sitting over in the grass. Sandy took a moment to admire her flowers until Spongebob asked her about her invention.

"Hey Sandy, is this what you're working on?"

"Yes. That's my new invention, it's supposed to help people remember what they are going to say. You see, there is a helmet here and it is wired up to this TV screen. So even if you were to forget what you were going to say it will display what you want to say on the screen and maybe even a mental image of what you're thinking."

"Cool, what do you call it?"

"I call it the thought generator, I was hoping that maybe you would test it out for me Spongebob. Maybe we could find out what's causing you to have weird dreams."

Spongebob then started thinking that this was a bad idea because his mind constantly wondered to Sandy. Sometimes he just couldn't get her out of his head. They've been friend for years and the last thing he wanted was for her to see something that would freak her out. He tries to think of a way of getting out of this.

"Well now that I think about it Sandy, the dreams I've been having aren't that weird, and I don't always forget what I want to say. Maybe you should test it out on someone else. Maybe Patrick? Do you want me to call him and invite him over?

"Why would you do something like that? You're already here, and do you really want to wait on Patrick to show up? He probably doesn't really have anything going on up in his mind anyway."

"Oh Patrick is smarter that you think Sandy, and I don't mind waiting on him. I'm trying to become more patient anyway."

Sandy seemed to be getting a little annoyed and a little suspicious by his sudden nervous behaviour.

"You know what Spongebob, I get the idea that you're trying to hide something from me."

"What? Why would you think something like that Sandy? I wouldn't hide anything from you. Besides, even if I was hiding something I think you're smart enough to figure it out."

Sandy seemed a bit flattered at this until she realized that he was trying to change the subject.

"Ok then in that case I guess you have nothing to worry about. Why don't you sit down and test it for me then?"

Spongebob tries to think of a good reason for a moment, and turns the question back around on her.

"Well... why don't you test it out? Could it be that you're hiding something too?"

Sandy starts getting defensive at this.

"I'm not hiding anything Spongebob."

She knew that Spongebob was trying to trick her, she didn't want to do it because there was something that she didn't want him to know.

"Woah ok Sandy, you don't have to get all defensive. I just think that it would be fair if we both do it? Do you have two helmets?"

"Actually I do Spongebob. Ok you make a fair point. I'll go hook up another helmet, but now we're both trying this out."

"Sounds fair to me Sandy."

Spongebob thinks to himself that he could think of anything and that he didn't have to let her know anything, but as Sandy finished hooking up the other helmet that nervous feeling returned. She motioned for him to sit down. She tells him that he would have to take off his water helmet for a few minutes to test it. They both sit down and put on their thought helmets. Sandy noticed the nervous feeling on Spongebob's face.

"You know Spongebob, if there is anything you want to say before I turn this on now is the chance."

He thinks of something believeable to tell her.

"I'm just a little nervous. This isn't going to hurt is it Sandy?"

"Only one way to find out. I'm being fair, I'm taking a risk by testing it on myself too Spongebob."

Spongebob keeps thinking to himself not to let anything slip out and to clear his mind and he does this before she turns on the machine.

"Ok Sandy I'm ready."

She pressed a button and the machine fired up. One the right side of the screen it showed Spongebob's thoughts and feelings and on the left side of the screen it showed Sandy's thought and feelings. On Sandy's side her emotions showed calm and she looks over to Spongebob's side and she saw the word nervous.

"Spongebob I already fired up the machine and so far nothing bad has happened. Why are you so nervous?"

She tries to calm him down by holding his hand. She watches as the word nervous is still up on the screen, but the picture of a heart beating rapidly is shown.

"Spongebob please, you've got to try to calm down. If it helps, take a few deeps breaths, close your eyes and try to think of a place where you're nice and relaxed. Your happy place so to say. I'll do the same."

He does just this. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Slowly his heart rate drops and he isn't so nervous anymore. Sandy told him that she would do the same thing but she wanted to see what was going on with him. She was still holding his hand and this calmed him down even more. A few images poped up on his side of the screen. The first one was him at the Krusty Krab, then about fifteen seconds later he finds he thinks about himself at home in his comfortable chair petting Gary. Then the deep parts of his mind has him in Jellyfish Fields, but soon this changes. It was part of his dreams that he was having. He was in Jellyfish Fields but he wasn't jellyfishing anymore. Instead he was sitting in Jellyfish Fields watching the sunset. Then the screen zoomed out and showed that Sandy was the one he was watching it with. It was like a day dream now. Spongebob was slowly reaching for Sandy's hand, but one thing was different and it was that Sandy didn't have her helmet on.

Sandy noticed this and was wondering if this was ever going to happen. She liked the fact that she wasn't wearing a helmet in the video because that gave her the idea that she came up with something so she wouldn't need her helmet anymore, but what she saw next really got her excited. She sometimes secretly wished that this would happen. They were holding hands in the video and Spongebob was leaning in to kiss her, but just before his lips met hers Spongebob finally snapped out of it and freaked out because he remembered that was something that he didn't want her to see, but it was too late. The image of them about to kiss may have faded away, but there was something else on his side of the screen and those were the three words I love you. As Spongebob looked at Sandy he realized that she already took her helmet off. He couldn't believe what just happened, but as he calmed down the helmet read his deepest and most personal thoughts. Sandy was shocked, the words I love you were right in front of her.

Spongebob was afraid of this reaction and took the helmet off. He had never been so embarrassed. He was sure that Sandy was going to think this was weird and would never love him back. After all they have been friends for so long that he thought he would always be stuck in the friend zone. He gets upset and is about to run out the door, but Sandy chases after him. She blocks the door so he couldn't get out.

"Wait Spongebob, is that true? Do you really feel that way?"

Spongebob looks down at the ground, but tells her anyway.

"I do, but you probably don't."

Sandy was curious and kind of felt bad for him.

"Why do you say that Spongebob?"

"Because well... you're just so amazing. You're smart, atheletic, and pretty. Why would someone like you like a guy like me? I'm not the strongest, or most handsome guy around, and I'm not the smartest guy around either. Plus I've messed up so many times. I've hurt you in so many ways, I don't even know how we're still friends. I don't really even deserve to have you as my friend. You're probably only friends because you feel sorry for me. Patrick is really the only other friend I've got."

Sandy tries to get him to calm down, but he keeps putting himself down that she never got a chance to get a single word in so she did the only other thing she could think of. Spongebob already had his helmet off. She gently grabbed him by the shoulders, which calms him down and she brings him into a kiss. Spongebob was in shock, she was actually kissing him for real which was so much better in real life than anything he could have dreamed about. Then when he finally got out of the shocked phase he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closeer as he deepened the kiss. Finally one of his dreams finally had became a reality. They broke the kiss. Spongebob didn't know what to say. Sandy decided it was time to explain things to him.

"Spongebob... there is one thing that you need to know and it's that I'm not friends with you because I feel sorry for you. I'm friends with you because I really like you. I forgave you a long time ago for all of the things you did. You need to stop putting yourself down like that. For one thing you don't have to be the smartest or strongest guy, or even a handsome guy. I've always thought you were kind of cute anyway, but still don't go putting yourself down like that Spongebob. Even though you didn't mean for it to happen, in one way or another today you showed me that you loved me and that's all I ever really wanted. I love you too Spongebob and it's because you're a caring guy that is funny and just fun to be around. I get it now... you want to be more than friends. All you had to do was tell me."

Spongebob blushes at this.

"Sometimes it's not that easy Sandy. I've always been afraid that you wouldn't love me back."

"Well now you've got nothing to worry about."

Spongebob smiles at this and brings Sandy into a hug. It was a warm hug, he felt like they were closer than ever. He breaks the hug.

"So Sandy... do you want to go out with me sometime on a date?"

"I'd love to Spongebob, you just name the time and the place."

"How about we sit back down and let our thoughts and share some more thoughts together."

"That sounds good."

They smile at each other and decide to hold hands again. They sit back down and put their thought helmets back on and together they share their deepest thoughts with each other.

**The End**


End file.
